edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Multiplayer
Unfortunately, the support and the production of the game Battle for Middle Earth 2 and its Addons have stopped. This also includes online features, such as the games server. For this reason, and problems with the Hamachi service an alternative was sought in order to offer an online gaming experience. Online games and, tournaments are now running over Tunngle. Within Tunngle there is a network called "Battle for Middle Earth 2 - Edain Mod", where the user of the mods (among other Edain Mod hit) for games. Tunngle has a chat functions that let's you talk with others.Installation Instructions for Tunngle. Players can also choose to use Gameranger where a other Edain mod player hang out under the ROTWK game tab. *small sidenote: Gameranger is currently the most used tool, so ideally use this program to meet with a larger part of the active online players* Rules of Multiplayer Patch 4.4.1 * No Loremasters as they are too spammy and too powerful for their price and CP. * No Ered Luin (can be simply no Thorin Oakenshield) as, with the recent boost in abilities, having all the Ered Luin heroes practically guarantees a victory. * No Annatar since his abilities can break a siege too easily, allowing a player to invest the enemy base quickly without suffering damage. Tunngle As of 30/04/2018, Tunngle was shut down. New regulations emerged regarding user data protection and Tunngle did not have the means necessary to update their system to meet those new regulations. As a result, Tunngle is no longer a usable source to play multiplayer Edain. Gameranger Once installed and signed in to Gameranger it is easy to use, you can check out this page for detailed explanations. Bellow follows a short summary on how to connect. Make sure Edain Mod is enabled. # Open Gameranger # Sign In # In "Games" choose Lord of the Rings: Battle for Middle-Earth 2: Rise of the Witch King # From this point you can either manually look through the list of hosted games, search for Edain or host your own game # The game will start once the host has pressed "Start" (make sure Edain is enabled) # Click Network # Join or Create depending on whether or not you're the host T3A: Online If you have downloaded the game from Gamereplays, you can use T3A, all you need to do is follow the instructions and you'll be all set to play. Code of Conduit This are some of the rules that players will play by in casual or serious multiplayer, they might be tweaked whether you are in between friends or not but when playing with strangers should be followed unless stated otherwise in the lobby. Here they are: * No hacking or cheating including exploiting bugs * No using Easter eggs * No custom maps that give an advantage to a single player * No trolling * Be nice to each other * No being a sore lose * Have fun! Rules of Tournaments Those are the generally accepted rules for a serious edain mod tournament, they might be tweaked depending on certain tournaments but will overall remain the same. The rules of the tournament change depending on the patch, the rules are set because some aspects of factions or entire faction become much too powerful due to a slight overboost, this will often be fixed soon or not, here are the general rules for a competitive game per patch. Category:Multiplayer Category:Gameranger